


Dead Batteries

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: little bits (reylo) [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben Solo Is A Vibrator, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: Rey knew she'd pay eventually for her decision to get a cheap vibrator. And that day has come. At least her roommate's not home to hear her rage about it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: little bits (reylo) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804366
Comments: 50
Kudos: 206





	Dead Batteries

Rey’s vibrator just—died. Pissed, she threw it on the floor, cursing herself for not shelling out a few extra dollars for a rechargeable one. Seconds before, she’d been _close_ , and she had a really hard time coming without the vibrator—her fingers just couldn’t move as fast as she needed them to.

She’d try though. She pinched her nipples hard in frustration and gripped her inner thigh with one hand, nails digging into the soft skin. She licked two fingertips, pressed them to her clit, stroked it firm and slow. She stretched down to hook one inside her, not deep enough, and brought it back up to thrum over her clit.

Her toes curled, teeth clenched, fingers sliding as fast as she could make them. Not enough, not _enough_.

“Fucking shit!” She tore the pillow from under her head to cover her face, lay on the bed resigned to unresolved sexual tension until she could buy batteries.

A low voice at her door: “You okay in there?” And she realized her roommate was home, that bastard. _Hot bastard_ — _not helpful._

“Fuck off, Solo.”

“You sound so . . . _distressed_ , Rey.” She could hear his smirk, and she was done with his bullshit. She stalked to the door and wrenched it open. The fucker had his arms propped up on the doorframe, and Rey was pleased at the shock on his face when he saw her standing naked, inches away, her face flushed, hair tangled, her tits and thigh crossed with red scratches.

“I said, ‘fuck off, Solo.’ So unless you just happen to have spare batteries for my cheap-ass vibrator, please fuck off.”

“Who buys battery-powered shit?”

“ _Not_ trust-fund assholes, apparently.”

Solo rolled his eyes. His hands slid from the top corners of the doorframe to chest level, letting him lean his face into her room, and Rey slid her feet together, feeling the cool air on her heated cunt and realizing she’d spread her legs in her shock-Solo power stance.

Solo looked her straight in the eye and said, “I don’t have batteries. But I do have fingers.”

Rey’s cunt throbbed and she gritted her teeth. She’d never live it down if she took him up on this. But it _was_ his fault she needed the vibrator so often.

She said, “Just fingers,” and Ben was in her space, his hands gripping her hips to turn her around, crowding her against the wall.

His thick fingers slipped into her mouth as he muttered in her ear, “Fucking finally.” His chest folded her over and two of his fingers hooked up into her, pressing in just right, his palm hot on her clit.

“So wet for me, hmm?”

A fingertip circled her clit.

“Not—for _you_ ,” her voice embarrassingly breathless.

Solo just hummed in her ear. He thrust his fingers up and his palm mashed against her clit.

“Faster, Solo. Be a vibrator.” But he eased off; Rey growled, pressed her ass back into him.

“Only if you let me make you dinner after.” His palm pulsed too light on her clit.

“Fine! Fine. Just—please, Ben.” And Rey came apart with her forehead pressed to the wall as his fingers flashed over her clit, holding her still by her waist.

She’d barely caught her breath when he said, “You called me Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head for a while, but my main motivation in actually writing it was to get my word count to an even number, ngl lol.
> 
> As always if you feel there's something additional I should've tagged, please feel free to say so in a comment or DM me on Twitter; I'm at [@van1lla_v1lla1n](https://twitter.com/van1lla_v1lla1n). Come say hi there regardless!
> 
> If you liked this, you might also like my roommates fic [I'm Sick of Meaning, I Just Wanna Hold You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190165) or my sweet neighbors fic [Feeding the Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055572) :))


End file.
